Oil III (retelling)
Previous Episode : Oil II Scene 1: Carrington gate The guests arrive at the mansion. Scene 2: Blaisdel house (breakfast room) Lindsay is fascinated by the newspaper's front page : Blake Carrington get married today. Matthew admits he knows the bride. Scene 3: Blaisdel house (Matthew and Claudia's bedroom) Claudia is trying to keep it together back at home. She is hoping to have a physical relationship again with Matthew. Matthew does offer her some sympathy sex, but Claudia won't go for that. Scene 4: Carrington Mansion (ballroom) Blake and Krystle finally get married. Scene 5: Carrington Mansion (garden) The wedding ceremony went without a hitch – at least until the reception. During the receiving line, we learn that Fallon knows very well her father's football team and that Blake is friend with Bradley Milburn, a man who strangled his wife with her own panty hose three years ago. Among the guests of the reception are Krystle’s friends Charlotte and Margaret, and Cecil Colby and his nephew Jeffrey Broderick "Jeff" Colby. Cecil is an oilman like Blake, but his company ColbyCo Oil is much bigger than Blake's company, Denver-Carrington. Scene 6: Carrington Mansion (garden) Fallon meets Jeff, who is pretty much a dork in her opinion. She is not interested in him at all, but is more intrigued by his uncle. While Steven joins Fallon, Cecil goes asking his nephew if his relationship with Fallon is growing up. Jeff answers that it does not. Scene 7: Carrington Mansion (billiard room) Cecil and Fallon talk about her future. Fallon will not running her father's company as her father would not allow it. Cecil is fascinated with Fallon, and so much so that he is willing to leave the wedding with her. Scene 8: Carrington Mansion (living room) Jeff engages in some conversation with Steven, who is depressed since he has talked with his father about his homosexuality. Because Steven appreciates Jeff more than his sister does, he pretty much tells him that he is crazy if he thinks he is going to marry Fallon. Scene 9: Carrington Mansion (garden) Blake and Krystle cut the wedding cake. Scene 10: Blaisdel house (kitchen and Lindsay's bedroom) Some Jehovah's Witnesses comes to teach Claudia about the good book. Claudia has the clarity to ignore them. Meanwhile, Lindsay pretty much walks on egg shells around her mother. Scene 11: Carrington Mansion (Fallon's bedroom and bathroom) Fallon continues her affair with Michael - although Michael threatens her to speak about it to her father. Fallon reacts cooly to his blackmailing and warns Michael he has more to loose than her. Scene 12: Carrington gate Walter makes through the gate. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (garden) Just as Blake and Krystle are about to leave the Carrington mansion and followed by the wedding guests, Walter meets him. Furious about the sabotage on his rig, he claims he has business with Blake. Blake's body guards have no time for this and they let the dobermans loose on Walter - to the horror of Krystle and the guests. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (conservatory) Steven contacts Matthew and lets him know he should come get Walter. Scene 15: Blaisdel house (kitchen) Steven tells Claudia he is going away for a while. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (conservatory) After getting the dogs off, Walter is taken into the garage where he is to be roughed up a bit before Blake is ready to talk business. Matthew does make it in time to stop the beating Walter is receiving. Blake enters and is willing, in his "kindness", to up the price on the leases that Walter owns. Walter is willing to see but Matthew stops him and quits Denver Carrington. Just then, Krystle appears and Matthew wishes her a happy life. Blake assures Matthew that he will provide it for her. Scene 17: Lankershim's rig Walter and Matthew baptize their rig "Lankershim - Blaisdel #1". Next Episode : The Honeymoon